


Bloody Crossroads

by orphan_account



Series: Genocider Cillian Case Files [3]
Category: Punch-Out!! (Video Games)
Genre: Angst, Cillian is an asshole, ESPECIALLY ARAN, PLEASE FOR THE LOVE OF GOD GIVE THE RYANS HUGS, blood tw, death tw, gore tw, like a major asshole, like so much angst oh my god, rating M to be safe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 02:08:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29074569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: This was a request from the ever big brain Fujimoto_Minikui"What if you wrote about the Ryan family’s encounter with Cillian after it’s already murdered someone and stuff—"Like, actually Cillian. Not like the first day where it was just the body.
Series: Genocider Cillian Case Files [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2118042
Kudos: 2





	Bloody Crossroads

**Author's Note:**

> As this is Cillian-Centric, Gore Warning is in effect. Also, feels warning.

"Sharonne, can you go see if your brother's still in the Arena?" Aideen had asked xer oldest daughter. The Ryan family was currently parked outside the WVBA Arena and were waiting for Aran.

"Okay mom!" Sharonne answered enthusiastically. She was blissfully unaware of the sight that would await her.

The WVBA Arena's lighting was dim, as the last match of the day had happened. Aran Ryan vs Narcis Prince. Aran had kicked Narcis' ass, and the two of them had gone into the locker room to patch themselves up after Aran was declared the winner. Sharonne remembered seeing them both come out, albeit bandaged as shit, before joining her family in the car.

"Little bro? Are you in here?" Sharonne asked, looking around. Wait, what was that smell? "Is that.....blood?" She asked herself, subconsciously scrunching her nose before continuing to look.

That was when she stepped in something, a distinct mushy sound coming from it. Like she had stepped in mud, but solid. Reluctantly looking down, she had to stop herself from vomiting on sight.

She had stepped on someone's small intestine.

Considering her options, Sharonne followed the intestine to a sight that would haunt her nightmares forever.

There was Narcis Prince, dead on the ground, torso wide open, and a figure that looked suspiciously like her brother standing over him, eating his organs like they were spaghetti. Sharonne wasn't sure how to react, so she did the only thing she thought of in that moment.

She screamed.

The Arena's walls were thin, so her scream could be heard perfectly by her family. Aideen and Aran Sr. all but threw themselves out of their seats to make sure their daughter was alright, Aran Sr addressing the twins briefly.

"Both of you, stay in here. I mean it!" He said sternly before following his wife. Rosie and Clover looked at each other briefly before unbuckling themselves and following when they were certain their parents couldn't see them.

"SHARONNE?!" Aideen called for xer daughter, only hearing another scream and malicious laughter. Following the noise, the Ryan parents were "treated" to the sight of their daughter on the ground, breathing quickly, a knife being held dangerously close to her throat by someone who they could only assume was their own son.

"Aran?! What the bloody hell do you think you're doing?!" Aideen screamed. The knifed person didn't even get a chance to respond before a smaller voice piped up.

"Sharonne?!" Clover had asked, worry clear in her voice.

"DIDN'T YOUR FATHER TELL YOU TWO TO STAY IN THE CAR?" Aideen asked, xer concern only growing.

"Well well well, if it isn't the Ryan Family! Or more like....The CRYIN' FAMILY!" The person then laughed maniacally, like they'd just told the funniest joke ever.

"What the...." Sharonne asked quietly, her voice trailing off.

"Oh no wait, don't tell me!" The person closed their eyes and stood back. "Um, your names are.....Happy Birthday, Mullet, Glasses, Freckles, and Roseanna May, right?" Opening their eyes, the crazed maniac smirked upon seeing Aideen and Rosie started breaking down in tears, as well as Clover and Aran Sr getting extremely pissed off, Sharonne still in shock to do too much of anything.

"Who the fuck ARE YOU?" Aran Sr yelled, almost like he was ready to choke the fucker.

"Oh you don't know?" The maniac continued laughing. "I'm Genocider Cillian!" That's a name you're familiar with, right?" Cillian smirked even more upon seeing all of their expressions turn to confusion, and then awful awful AWFUL realization.

"Bro?" Rosie asked quietly, looking like she would break down all over again.

"Well aren't you just the cutest little thing?" Cilliam said, walking up to Rosie and bringing the bloody knife to her level. "See this? This is what I used on Banana Boy, and it's what I'll use on your brother if he isn't careful."

"LEAVE THEM ALONE!" Aran said from inside, a rage building up inside of him that was threatening to go off like a time bomb.

"Oh yeah? What'll you do if I don't?" Cilliam asked smugly.

"Stop fucking around!" Sharonne yelled, finally being able to stand in her feet. "What did you do to Aran?!"

"Well, lemme ask you something, Glasses. Remember that dare Aran took when he was 13? Almost 14? The paranormal one?" Cillian asked, a sadistic smile on its face, growing with each passing second. "Remember how that ended for him?"

Sharonne recoiled as she played that day's events back in her head, remembering every horrific detail, ending with...someone getting possessed.

"You don't mean...." Sharonne was on the verge of tears now.

"BINGO! BULLSEYE! RIGHT ON THE MONEY! I'm the demon that possessed your baby brother, and I'm never leaving!" Cillian laughed again before suddenly passing out.

Minutes passed with the family standing there, not knowing what to do before Cillian rose, only this time, looking far more sane.

"Aran? You alright little bro?" Sharonne asked quietly and at a distance.

"Sis?" Aran asked, his voice groggy and almost sore sounding. "What just...." Aran looked around before he noticed how bloody he was, seeing Narcis' body upon turning around in a panic. "Oh god...." Aran backed away from his family in a panic, eyes darting around and threatening to spill with tears any moment.

"G-Get away from me! I don't wanna hurt you!" Aran said when they kept slowly approaching him.

"Hey hey hey. Everything's okay." Aideen said in a motherly tone.

"No it's not, Ma!" Aran curled into himself, starting to break down. "Narcis is fucking dead, Sharonne could've died, and now you're all in danger! Nothing is okay!"

The family looked at each other, once again unsure of what to do as Aran cried his eyes out. That was when Rosie went up to her brother and hugged him gently.

"Rosie....." Aran said through choked sobs. "What are you doing?....."

"I'm giving you a hug." Rosie said. "You're still my brother."

"Yeah," Sharonne said, sitting next to her brother. "Sure, you have a murderous alternate personality, but you're still your own seperate person from Cillian."

"But..." Aran started.

"No buts." Aran Sr. said. "You are you and Cillian is Cillian." His voice was stern, but In a caring sort of way. "Do you think you can stand?" Aran looked to the side before slowly standing up, needing to use the wall for support, nearly collapsing again seeing Narcis' body. Sure, Narcis was an arsehole with a Capital-A, but he sure as hell didn't deserve to die.

"We have to go. Now." Aran said, almost sounding sick. Leaming against the wall, Sharonne and Aideen also following right behind in case Aran fell again, the family ran from the scene, Aran crying again as soon as they were all in the car.

"It's alright, Bro." Clover said quietly. "I don't know anything about what just happened, but we're still here for you." She said, leaning against her brother.

"I love you all.." Aran said upon calming down. "I'm not gonna let Cillian hurt any of you. And that is a promise."


End file.
